pokesmogonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamedramon
Flamedramon Type(s): Dragon/Fire Tiers: OU Abilities: Fire Armor: Doubles psychical defense when HP drops to 50% or lower. 70 90 60 120 80 110 'Overview' Once upon a time in a generation not too far away from generation IV, Flamedramon was the only Pokemon to learn pure STAB from leveling up, and was one of the few Pokemon to learn moves of only one category. Unfortunately, that generation ended way too quickly, so because of this a move split occured, and Flamedramon is now stuck with more moves on his average psychical attack, while he doesn't have as much use to abuse his special attack compared to the previous gen. To make matters even worse, generation 4 introduced the annoying stealth rock, and since Flamedramon has a fire typing, it loses 25% HP upon switching in! Flamedramon is also super frail with super low psychical and a meager special defense. However, what makes Flamedramon still a solid OU is that Flamedramon's main move of offense is still special, with 2 4x resistances, and no weakness to either water or ice is also useful. Flamedramon holds the record of being the quickest fire types, and can still survive in battles against quicker opponents. It's ability boosts it's only bad stat to a solid 480 if you use full IVs, EVs, and give it a good defense nature! All in all, 4th gen might have dissapointed Flamedramon, but he is still a powerful sweeper. 'Specializing in Fists and Shields' EVs: 252 Special attack, 155 Speed, 100 HP. Nature: Mild, Modest. Flaming Fist Flame Shield Fire Rocket Dragon Pulse This is generally Flamedramon's best moveset. Flamedramon's 2 stat boosting signature moves might be pretty weak and unhelpful, since they're both psychical, but can be proven of good use for special sweeping if used properly. The natures are generally risky, but it's really your decision since Flamedramon might need good psychical attack, and the defense doesn't really matter since Flamedramon has that great ability. Fire Rocket and Dragon Pulse are Flamedramon's main form of fighting and could do some serious damage to any unprepared. Overall, this is Flamedramon's main moveset and can be quite useful if you use it properly. Support EVs: 252 HP, 135 Special defense, 60 Defense, 60 Speed Nature: Impish, Careful Baton Pass Dragon Dance Flaming Fist Flame Shield I know what you're thinking, with Flamedramon being super frail, and having great offensive power, why make it a support? Well Flamedramon has two very indefinite stat boosters, and is the only Armor Pokemon that can learn Baton Pass, which means he can baton pass those increased stats. Flamedramon also has access in Dragon Dance, which can prove a lot use that people can't imagine when baton passed. However, Flamedramon must make the right moves, or else it'll faint quickly. The best choice is the start using Flame Shield, and then make your own decisions. Dragon Dance EVs: 252 Attack, 252 Speed Nature: Adamant, Jolly Dragon Dance Dragon Claw/Outrage Flaming Fist Fire Punch/Flare Blitz Flamedramon might have been disappointed by the category split, however is still a great psychical attacker. Unlike the previous gen, Flamedramon can now learn Dragon Dance, which will boost his speed even further for sweeping, and boost his average psychical attack. The choice between Dragon Claw is that Outrage is a more easily sweeper, however will eventually confuse you, so Dragon Claw is for people not wanting to have Flamedramon attack itself. Fire Punch might do way less damage compared to Flare Blitz, however it can burn the opponent, and if you hate recoil damage use Fire Punch rather than Flare Blitz. Other Options Flamedramon doesn't have the biggest movepool in the world, and it's supporting moves are generally worthless thanks to it's low defenses. Flamedramon and Paildramon have no access to either Aura Sphere, or Swords Dance unlike his steel brothers, and Imperialdramon's Modes. However Flamedramon can easily counter Ice types with any fire type move, and has access to learn Solar Beam to counter water types, which makes him useful. You can also have him learn Draco Meteor to deal heavy damage, however Flamedramon will be generally useless after that. Dragon Breath might not do a lot of damage, but it may paralyze opponents, which helps Flamedramon. All in all, Flamedramon can't do too much with moves, but can be quite a nuissance with the right moves. Checks and Counters Digmon is in general you're most powerful counter against Flamedramon, as it can 2HKO Flamedramon with Earthquake, or OHKO with earthquake after Flamedramon takes Stealth Rock damage, but will have to wait for a 3HKO from Rock Cracking, because of Flamedramon's ability. Flamedramon can also counter Digmon with a Fire Rocket which can 2HKO it. Submarimon is a great wall against Flamedramon, since it is not weak to either of Flamedramon's STAB, and can 2HKO it with Hydro Pump, or even OHKO it with Hydro Pump after it takes stealth Rock damage.